marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Brock, Jr. (Earth-416274)
Eddie Brock is the best friend of Peter Parker and formerly known as the Deadly Venom. 4 years after getting rid of it, he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. where he was rebonded to the Venom Symbiote, gaining complete control of it and becoming Agent Venom. Powers And Abilities Powers Eddie Brock was the first individual to truly bond with the symbiote, 4 years after being removed the symbiote bonded to him again but on a DNA on a genetic & cellular level, thus Venom was a part of Eddie's body rather than a Hyde. This makes it nearly impossible for the symbiote to be removed from Eddie, greatly reducing his vulnerability to electricity and sonic vibrations Eddie is now able to retain complete control over his actions, to which he could fully use the symbiote's powers as he sees fit. *'Black Symbiotic Costume:' The alien costume, which had grafted itself to the nervous system of Eddie Brock, somehow absorbed the powers of Spider-Man during its brief symbiotic relationship with him. These powers had been transferred to Brock, so long as he wore the costume, and combined with Eddie's natural bulk made Venom physically stronger than Spider-Man. The symbiote also kept Brock's cancer in check until they separated. Ultimately the costume's influence hurt more than helped Brock's psyche, and when he finally realized this himself he rejected it. After being rebonded to it and joining S.H.I.E.L.D., his appearance changed drastically, turning into a black armor, with a redesigned white Spider emblem on his chest, white-rimmed black eyes, utility belt, and pauldrons. The symbiote grants Eddie the following powers: **'Superhuman Strength:' Once they merged, the costume added Spider-Man’s superhuman strength to Eddie's, making him stronger Than Spider-Man. Venom has demonstrated strength ranging greater than Spider-Man's, to being capable of trading blows with high-powered individuals such as Juggernaut. This is caused by the several mutations that the symbiote took with Brock, gaining additional bulk and muscle mass over long periods of time with its host. **'Superhuman Durability:' Agent Venom's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals. When distributed at a typical thickness over Brock's body, The symbiote is capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. The Symbiote is however vulnerable to both sonic and heat-based attacks. **'Superhuman Speed:' Agent Venom can run and move at speeds superior to those of any normal human being. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Agent Venom is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time, such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air to the host. **'Superhuman Agility:' Brock's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Brock's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete, and even superior to those of Spider-Man. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Agent Venom has a greatly accelerated healing speed, able to heal broken bones and damaged flesh instantaneously. He can also heal infections to an extent that modern medical technologies cannot. The Venom Symbiote can also instantly regenerate its own bio-mass, effectively making Agent Venom's bodysuit form indestructible. **'Technology Morphing: '''Agent Venom can morph and enhance vehicles and other forms of machinery and technology using the Symbiote. **'Assimilation:' Agent Venom is able to absorb and retain the abilities of others that it has merged with. In addition, unlike the previous Venom Symbiote's could only merge with living creatures and morph it into its own likeness, this one is able to assimilate technology into its mass, where it can then use it as the original owner would and even enhance its usage. **'Genetic Memory:' The symbiote possesses some limited psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch. This ability allowed Eddie Brock to know the secret identity of Spider-Man when the symbiote bonded with him. It can however be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma. **'Offspring Detection:' The symbiote is capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked. **'Wall-Crawling:' The alien costume replicates Spider-Man’s ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. **'Webbing Generation:' Agent Venom can shoot strands of the alien’s substance in the form of "webbing" at high pressure up to a distance of 70 feet. The alien’s substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding". The strands have extraordinary adhesive properties, which diminish rapidly once they abandon their living source. After about three hours, with no source to nourish them, the strands dry up like dead skin and dissolve into a powder. The strands possess a tensile strength of 125 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. The one limitation to this ability was used to Spider-Man's advantage during their second bout; Since the webbing itself comprises the costume, if Venom generates too much he will be left vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish his lost mass for a short period of time. In addition to creating webbing, Brock can use the symbiote in the form of tentacles or tendrils to attack or ensnare his opponents. **'Constituent-Matter Generation:' Agent Venom can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or goo, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Venom can send a part of the symbiote and direct its movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside. **'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' The venom symbiote has recently developed this new ability. Venom can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. **'ESP (Spider-Sense):' Agent Venom also possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the alien costume can detect danger from every direction and conduct Brock in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and Eddie’s reflexes are faster than Spider-Man’s, because they are enhanced by the alien costume for instance Venom can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets. **'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense:' Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote, Agent Venom is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. As such, Venom is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him. **'Camouflage Capabilities:' The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. **'Stretching and deforming:' Although it's wide known that the symbiote can stretch and deform itself, recently it was able to perform this ability while bonded to Eddie. Former Anti-Venom Symbiote When Eddie rejected the symbiote and separated from it, Eddie's cancer began spreading at an exponential rate, Mr. Li cured him of his cancer and due to the remnants of symbiote left in his body, Eddie developed new powers. These remnants fused with Eddie's white blood cells resulting in a new white symbiote that grants Eddie the majority of his old powers along with powerful new ones as Anti-Venom. *'White Symbiotic Costume:' The alien costume's remnants remained grafted to the nervous system of Eddie Brock, and fused with his white blood cells. This new ''white symbiote seems to not only be different in appearance and abilities, but even acts completely different from the original symbiote it evolved from. For instance, Eddie Brock refers to himself in first person as Anti-Venom, and is in complete control of his actions. This relationship is somewhat similar to Cletus Kasady's and the Carnage symbiote: Both symbiotes are bonded to their hosts at the cellular level and seem to compliment the user's personality (the Carnage symbiote loves to kill, and the Anti-Venom symbiote wants to destroy Venom.) However the white symbiote, unlike the other members of its race, seemingly has no influence on Eddie's actions, which is a far cry from his first symbiotic relationship. **'External Symbiote Rejection:' Upon being assaulted by Carnage, the Carnage symbiote attempts to leave Kassidy to bond with Brock again. However Brock's skin is caustic to his former symbiote, which means the white symbiote has the ability to reject the Venom symbiote and presumably all of its children as well. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' Anti-Venom can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. For example, he enlarged his fist and slammed it into Carnage creating more of an impact. He can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. **'Impurity Sense:' Anti-Venom can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes symbiotes, radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases. *'Internal Bodily Cleansing:' After sensing the impurity, Anti-Venom can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body. He uses this ability to almost completely destroy his old symbiote and to cure a young girl from her heroin addiction. This power can also be used to depower some superhumans, almost ridding Spider-Man of the radiation in his blood when attempting to destroy remnants of the symbiote, and nearly cleanses Radioactive Man of his powers in a similar fashion. **'Spider-Power Negation:' After failing to cleanse Spider-Man of his symbiote remnants and radiation in his blood, whenever Anti-Venom is too close to Peter his powers are effectively canceled until Eddie becomes distant enough from him. Alternatively, when Anti-Venom ensnares Spider-Man by binding with the bits of the suit that is fired off as webbing, it also negates Spider-Man's powers until Spider-Man breaks free from it. **'Fire Immunity:' In contrast to the other symbiotes, Anti-Venom is immune to fire and extreme heat. Examples of this includes withstanding the full force of one of the Punisher's flamethrowers and a superhot radioactive blast from Radioactive Man meant to immobilize Venom if he became out of control. **'Sonic Immunity:' Besides immunity to fire and heat, Anti-Venom also shows strong resistance against sonic-based attacks. For example, he was capable of withstanding Songbird's sonic-blast without any discomfort. Excluding these new powers granted by the white symbiote, Anti-Venom still retains almost every power Eddie had bonded with the Venom (Symbiote), including: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Webbing Generation' *'Wall-Crawling' *''Offspring Detection'' *'Genetic Memory' *'ESP (Spider-Sense)' *'Immunity to Spider-man's Spider Sense' *'Constituent Matter Generation' *'Camouflage Capabilities' *'Stretching and deforming' Abilities *'Expert Reporter:' Before his bonding with the symbiote, Eddie Brock was an incredibly skilled reporter for the Daily Bugle, and knew how to investigate. He also had many sources of information in helping with his plans. *'Skilled Marksman:' Eddie has been trained in sharpshooting and marksmanship by the S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Theology:' On the insistence of his father, Eddie Brock became a minister, before being sent to MIT. As a minister, Brock is legally allowed to marry couples. *'Skilled Combatant:' Due to formal training as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Eddie is an exceptional combatant and easily combines his abilities with the use of symbiote powers. Weaknesses *'Sonic and Heat:' Agent Venom is slightly formerly extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause him physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective *'Symbiote dependency:' Because of sustained bonding with the symbiote, Eddie's biology was modified to the point he depends on the symbiote to live. If Eddie doesn't possesses the symbiote for a prolonged period of time, he could die. Former Anti-Venom Symbiote *'Osborn's Cure:' As Anti-Venom, he can only be weakened by poisons that infect the body. The white symbiote takes the damage leaving Eddie powerless. Norman created the virus using Freak's DNA. *'Mister Negative's Powers:' As Mister Negative's powers was the source responsible for the creation of the Anti-Venom suit, when injected by Mister Negative's power, similar to Osborn's cure, it can weaken or nullify the suit's healing powers, until Mister Negative's powers are no longer directly in contact with him. Paraphernalia Equipment Possessed by the Venom (Symbiote) Weapons Symbiote Armor Relationships Family *Carl Brock - Father *Jamie Brock - Mother *Mary Brock - Sister Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Employers **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director and Love Interest **Phil Coulson - Colleague and friend **Melinda May - Colleague and friend **Leo Fitz - Colleague and friend **Jemma Simmons - Colleague and friend **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Colleague and friend **Dum-Dum Dugan - Colleague **Erik Selvig - Colleague and friend **Jasper Sitwell - Colleague **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Colleague **Sharon Carter - Colleague **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Colleague *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Best Friend Enemies *Sinister Six - Teammates turned Enemies **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Leader turn Enemy **Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Teammate turned Enemy **Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Teammate turned Enemy **Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Teammate turned Enemy **Max Dillon/Electro - Teammate turned Enemy **Kaine Osborn/Dark-Spider - Enemy *Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Archenemy *Hydra - Enemies **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Enemy **Wolfgang von Strucker/Baron von Strucker - Enemy **Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra - Enemy **Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo - Enemy **Arnim Zola - Enemy **Yelena Belova/Black Widow - Enemy **Grant Ward - Enemy **Eric Williams/Grim Reaper - Enemy *S.T.R.I.K.E. Allies turned Enemies **Brock Rumlow/Crossbones - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy **Jack Rollins - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy Trivia *Eddie is the second character to bond to 2 symbiotes, the Venom symbiote, and the Anti-Venom symbiote. Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division members Category:Sinister Six members Category:Food, Emergency Aid, Shelter and Training members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Reporters Category:Vigilantes Category:Government Agents Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 3" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Eyes Category:White Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Fangs Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Earth-231824 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Wallcrawling Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Fire Weakness Category:Shapeshifters Category:Camouflage Category:Web-Slinging Category:Writers Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Claws Category:Tentacles Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Permanently Bonded (Symbiotes) Category:Humans Category:Brock Family Category:Leaping Category:Weapons Expert Category:Theology Category:Catholic Characters